1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to baseball training aids.
2. Description of the Related Art
As in many other endeavors, practice is the activity which a ball player can most profitably utilize to improve his or her game. Thus, batting practice can be utilized to enable one to hit the ball more effectively; practice can also be counted on to improve a pitcher's control and delivery and a player's ability to field a ball.
Live practice is effective. However, it has the disadvantage that a number of players in addition to the one who is practicing are required. A batter, for example, must be supported by a pitcher, a catcher, and fielders. Consequently, for an entire team to take batting practice involves an investment in time and manpower which may make it impractical at best for a player to take extra practice or to practice when other players are not available. Live practice is also constrictive in that a playing field is required. This has resulted in a number of practice devices being proposed, including devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,250, entitled “Tethered Ball Practice Device,” which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.